


The Lonesome Road

by SpartanM255



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Alternate story line, Eventual Romance, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Some Additional Events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanM255/pseuds/SpartanM255
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man named Brok is captured by the Enclave, he is subjected to their experiments until he is altered by them. He became a unique super mutant, and escaped with his new physical capabilities. Brok is brought to a town called Utopia, a human, ghoul, and super mutant settlement. He learns to live a new life in this town doing jobs for a place to stay, and resupply. Later on one of these missions he encounters a women, called the Lone Wanderer. He is again pulled into conflict with the Enclave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Day in the Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry takes awhile to get going. Please comment on what you like or things you would like to see further in the story any feedback is appreciated.

A hot day in the capital wasteland, with over a hundred pounds of equipment being supported on his back, is a good for a survivalist. Brok usually guards caravans back and forth across the wastelands, but this time he got a tip about a cash of pre-war tech. Of course, it was never mentioned that raiders were settled in the area. Brok learned a long time ago to always expect danger, especially when profit is involved.  
On his way, to megaton, he thinks on the rock-it-launcher schematics wondering if a weapon that uses junk for ammo could actually be effective. Then he hears loud roaring sounds approaching from the distance. It was obviously not a deathclaw’s roar it was mechanical sounding.

He felt a prick on his neck

His vision was burling, and his pack was felt heavier than before. Broke grabbed for his neck, and felt something sticking out of it. He pulled out a dart. Throwing the dart to the ground, he raises his minigun to address the threat, but nothing is in sight

He feels another prick on his shoulder

Another dart is stuck in the padded leather. He quickly pulls it out. Too late. The effects are already too prevalent

First he drops his minigun; it crashes into the ground with a dull thud. He sees someone in power armor uncloak on a nearby hill. The figure is wearing the distinctive armor of the enclave. Brok reaches for his .44 revolver on his hip, but he drops it as soon as it is free from its holster. The one in power armor removed his helmet as he approached Brok.

“Damn this son of a bitch didn’t want to go down.” The armored man spoke with a grin.

Brok fell asleep no longer able to resist the effects of the tranquilizer darts.

When he woke, he was laying on his back in a holding cell. Despite obviously being in captivity, the room was the most comfortable place he had ever been in. It was cool, the bed was soft, even the water from the sink was clean, and refreshing.

Some men came in through the door on the far side of the room. They were wearing white coats that seemed to offer no protection. He has seen that clothing before on doctors and scientists. They took notes on a clipboard as they passed each cell.

Brok was fed surprisingly well for a prisoner. He tried asking why they took him or where his stuff was, but it yielded no answers. Before he knew it the day was over, and he fell asleep.  
He woke up the next day strapped down to a hospital bed. There were monitors all around the room showing heart rate, blood pressure, and that was all he could read, the other monitors were too complicated for him. He struggled with the straps on his wrists, but they wouldn’t give.

He heard a door swing open, and some men in lab coats came in.

“Alright Rogerson begin full check on subject 337’s vitals prior to procedure.” One scientist spoke, “Samson triple check the dosage then check again. Kinley prepare for infusion, and make sure you don’t start early like last time.”

“Hey what are you doing, what procedure?” Brok asked, becoming anxious.

“Damn it Kinley I told you to put him under before we came in!” The lead scientist yelled.

“I did. He should have been out for half the day.” Kinley responded.

“Well you clearly were off in that assumption by about 6 hours. Put him back to sleep, this time double the dosage.” The lead scientist barked.

“Sir that would kill him!” pleaded Kinley.

“Not after the procedure is successful. Unless it goes wrong again, then he’ll die either way.” The man in charge affirmed.

“What” Brok shouted, “Let me up you bastard so I can crush your skull!”

“Maybe you could 337. However after this you will be able to do much more than that, so consider yourself lucky. With your naturally stout body you may stand a better chance at surviving this.” The lead scientist replied callously.

Brok became very sleepy, and could not keep his eyes open, and then there was darkness.

Brok woke up in his cell, he wasn’t sure how long he was out, but it felt like days. His whole body ached like his bones had been broken. The cell was different it was bigger, and the there was no cage door just a barrier. It looked like it was pure energy. He decided to see what it felt like, but when he did it gave him a powerful shock, burning his fingers. The room beyond the barrier was filled with other cells.

One cell puzzled him. It contained a normal looking man with no clothes except some ragged shorts. The cell had deep claw marks on all the walls. Brok wondered if they had kept a deathclaw in the cell before the man was moved there.

Soon the same scientists that had him strapped to that bed came in through a door he couldn’t see.


	2. The Change

The scientists were walking around taking notes as they passed every cell.

They stopped at the cell with the man in ragged shorts.

"It appears that subject 114 is still having trouble with control. Write him down as a failure, and dispose of him" The head scientist said.

They then moved on, stating that most of the subjects were failures. Then it was Brok's turn to be judged.

"It seems that subject 337 is finally awake. Huh no signs of rejection or mutation. Kinley how many times has this happened to date?" The head scientist ordered in his seemingly characteristic way.

"None Dr. Richards." Kinley quickly answered.

"So" Brok broke in, "The name of the first man I kill when I get out is Richards."

"337 also has suffered no memory loss. Very good! Lets move on then." Richards summed up as they moved on.

The next few hours moved slow. Brok was only distracted by the few books he was given as entertainment. Some were by a man he thought had a stupid name "William Shakespeare". Even though he had never cared for reading in the past, it was the only solace he could come by. Every few hours he would do some basic exercises to keep from getting weak. As he went through the routine he thought to himself that it was to easy. So he doubled then tripled the amount he did. He found after all that he wasn't even tired. Then he thought about the outside, and where his stuff may be inside this prison. That made him angry, not being able to escape, and get back to Megaton to see Lucy, the women he secretly had a crush on. He was furious that he may never get the chance to tell her how he felt. Brok couldn't take it any more. He slammed his fist into the wall with all his built up frustration. He silently cursed at the pain, and when he glanced back at the wall he saw there was a significant crack were his blow landed. That gave him some hope so he resolved to continue to aim for that same spot until the wall gave. Once a day of course because his hand was still painfully aching.

Every day, or what he could guess had been a day, the scientists came by taking notes. Brok noticed that he had seen no guards, no one with weapons or armor. Still he was captured by a man wearing advanced power armor, so there had to be more levels of this base.

Once again he woke up in a room full of monitors, strapped to a bed. this time the scientists were already standing in the room.

"Alright 337 is stable, and ready for infusion." Richards spoke to the others, "Ladies, and gentlemen this is the farthest we have come with this project so check everything, and more importantly record everything."

Brok looked around at the scientists noticing all the same one were here Kinley, Richards, Rogerson, Samson, but also a new member that looked familial. It was the bastard that caught him. He had the same power armor.

"Captain Burk are you, and your men ready for possible containment procedures?" Dr. Richards quarried.

"Possible threats!" Burk the man in power armor scoffed, "Your failures with this program have been nothing, but threats."

"Captain you are not in charge here for a reason. Now I assume that is a yes. Begin procedure." Richards said in practiced conciseness.

The pain Brok felt as soon as those last words were uttered was like nothing he had ever experienced. The blood in his veins burned like molten iron, then began to turn green. His skin tore apart, and healed itself back together. His muscles grew, and felt as if they were going to tear away from his body. After the sensation of all the bones in his body feeling like they were being ground to dust he passed out.


	3. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, I believe, is where it gets more interesting.

Richards spoke loudly, "Did you get all that Kinley, was that recorded?"

"Yes" ,Kinley spoke timidly, "it was all recorded."

"It appears" ,Burk spoke with satisfaction, "you once again failed."

"Yes Captain we did" Richards retorted unmoved, "but we accomplished a great deal."

"What would that be" Burk prodded angrily, "how not to make super soldiers? Because all I see is a common super mutant!"

"Kinley report the differences between this specimen, and standard FEV altered humans." ,Richards ordered.

"Sir, subject 337 has no loss of reproductive functions, it seems the brain has suffered no decrease in cognitive capacity, there is a 30% higher density in muscle tissue..."

"So" ,Burk interrupted, "you made a smarter strong mutant that can reproduce? Because that sounds counter productive to me Dr. Richards."

"I don't expect" ,Richards now angry, "a laymen like yourself to understand what this means. Just know that once we trace what caused the non-sterility of 337 we will find a way to incorporate it to stop mutation all together." Richards paused to sigh, "Then with the brain losing none of its sharpness we will find the key to keep our future soldiers from becoming insane killers."

"Whatever Richards" ,Burk waved a dismissing hand, "as long as you don't cause this base to be destroyed, its like you said I'm not in charge here. So are you disposing of this monstrosity?"

"Oh God no" ,Richards gasped appalled, "we need his to run tests so we can isolate his unique advantages. Did you not hear my me when I explained the deductions we must preform?"

"Honestly doctor I don't listen to half the science mumbo jumbo you spew out." ,Burk stated callously.

"The people Coronel Autumn sends me." ,Richards shakes his head, "just put him back in his cell."

In the cell were the man Brok was kept; Burk throws into the cell the heavy, unconscious, and mutated body of what he Brok has become.

Near the end of the day a super mutant wakes up on the floor of a surprisingly comfortable, but small cell. He looks around to try to remember where he was. He sees books on a desk, that appeared to have been marked with scraps of paper. Also on one wall there is a crack that seemed to have been caused by something's fist. From a fist much smaller than his. At one end of the cell there is a glowing wall, touching the wall shocks him, leaving his hand a little tingly. Out side the cell is a room filled with other cells. One has deep claw marks on the walls, but nothing inhabiting it. The super mutant strains to remember something like why he is here, what his name is, anything. He looks at himself in one of the mirrors, and he is shocked at what he sees. His skin is green, his body is very large, and he faintly remembers that he met things like him before. They were called super mutants. His clothing is tore into ragged pieces covering most his legs, some of his chest, but none on his massive arms.

Disrupting his thoughts is the creaking sound of a door opening.

A group of white coat wearing people come in.

"Let us check 337 first." speaks one of the white coat people, "ah he is awake how do you feel 337."

"Better than I look." the mutant replies in a deep booming voice.

"Kinley write that down he has no trouble with articulation." ,the same person speaks.

"Where am I?" the mutant asks looking around.

"Hmm no memory of this place, but does he have no recent memories? 337 do you know who I am, do you know my name?" the same white coat continues to speak.

"No." he responds.

"Dr. Richards shouldn't we ask if he knows..." a different white coat starts.

"Richards" the mutant interrupts infuriated, "I know that name! I am going to kill the man named Richards!"

"He does have some recent recollections. Amazing!" Richards notes with glee.

He wasn't sure why, but the mutant hated Richards. He hated him a lot. The mutant slammed his fists into the glowing wall. The wall gave him the same tingling sensation as the first time.

"Sir, maybe we should call Burk to tranquilize him." one of the white coats said frightened.

"Nonsense these cages have held full grown deathclaw alphas they can hold one mutant." Richards said dismissively.

Again he slammed his fist into the barrier. This time the wall stopped glowing, and faded away.

"Everyone run, and call security!" Richards yelled franticly.

Before Richards could get far the super mutant ran him down. He crushed his head like a water melon, splattering gray matter all over the room, and leaving the mutant with a sick sense of satisfaction. The other scientists screamed in horror, and ran faster out of the room. Before he could run out the door. Three 7.62mm auto-turrets came out of the ceiling, opening fire on him, with a hail of bullets. He held his hands in front of his face, and looked for a place to take cover from the stinging storm of metal projectiles. The room offered no such places so he did the only thing that came to mind. He charged the first turret, and tore it from the ceiling in one swift jerk. The next two were just as easy.

After the last turret ceased to fire at him, he looked at his arms noticing the surprisingly little amount of damage he sustained. Mostly scrapes with little bleeding, a few bullets were lodged into his neck. All it took was to pull them out, and he was ready to leave. Before he got the chance though Burk came through the door with four power armored soldiers.

"Well one of Richards projects finally got the best of him." Burk stated looking at Richards corpse, "Too bad for you he wanted you alive. I don't mind either way."


	4. Escape

Burk looked at the mutant's blood covered hands, and then around at the destroyed turrets laying on the ground.

"Now you got your revenge on the man that made you." Burk said cautiously, "How about you go back in your cell. Otherwise." Burk raised his plasma rifle slowly, "I'll have to put you down again."

"Again" ,the mutants low rumbling voice startled the soldiers, "what do you mean again?"

"Never mind that just go back in your cage!" Burk said agitated.

The mutant knew this man too. He couldn't place how though. Then he looked closely at the man's armor, recognizing the design. He saw it before, at the wastes. It was worn by the man that captured him!

"You brought me here!" his voice was filled with anger, making the soldiers nervous, "Its your fought I'm like this!"

Before the Captain had time to respond, the mutant was already charging, giving off a terrifying roar. The men were opening fire in controlled bursts, clearly they were disciplined in combat. The bolts of plasma burned into his flesh, giving him a searing pain throughout his body. He closed in on the first man, delivering a swift smack on his helmet. The man's helmet was crushed, and it leaked out blood from the broken glass of the eye slits. One of the soldiers pulled out a tiny chainsaw, a ripper, and swung the moving blades at one of the mutants arms. It made contact cutting into the meaty forearm of the mutant, but it got stuck after only a few centimeters. The soldier tugged at the weapon trying to pull it out, with no success. The mutant raised his fist to kill the foolish soldier, but was stopped when a plasma bolt hit him in the face. He recoiled from the burning on his left check, holding one hand to it. The Captain took advantage of this, and retrieved a super sledge from his back. The large metal hammer slammed into the mutant's gut, delivering added force from the internal pistons. The mutant took a step back feeling as though his ribs might break, but they didn't.

The three soldiers continued to fire as Burk started to swing again. This time though the mutant used his massive hand to backhand Burk sending him flying across the room. Burk's armor, clearly superior to that of the soldier he killed, barely had a dent. The sight of their commanding officer sailing to the other side of the room caused them to halt fire for a second. The mutant took this chance to grab one of the men by head, and throw him into the other two, knocking all of them to the ground. He quickly ran over to the helpless pile of metal, and stomped them into the concrete floor.

Burk saw that beast smash his faithful men, and his friends, until none of them continued to scream. Knowing that he could not stop the thing on his own, he pulled out a plasma grenade. He tossed the little green sphere at the mutant's feet, and ran for the exit. Just as he made it to the door he heard the explosion, and the force sent him into the wall at the end of the hall. Burk looked behind him once pleased to see no sign of the monster that killed his friends.

The mutant looked down at his smoking legs, happy that at least they were there. Every bit of skin was charred black, with some area's burnt down to bare muscle. The pain was very mild considering. He stood up, and walked over to the bodies of the dead soldiers, and looked through their stuff for a stimpack. He found two but one was crushed. So he took the other, and jabbed it into his leg. The skin on his feet grew back, and the blackened skin on his legs turned back to green.

Burk ran through the hall, up the stairs, and into the control room.

"We can't contain the experiment set this place to self-destruct!" Burk yelled.

"Yes sir" replied Rogerson, "what about your men?"

"Dead" Burk said coldly, "prep the verta-bird."

The mutant entered a room he recognized instantly. Kinley, the white coat that was with Richards, was tapping at keyboards until she saw him walking toward her.

"Oh god" she gasped, "please I only did what I was told. It wasn't personal." she began to sob, "Please, don't kill me."

"Only if you tell me who I was then, maybe you live." his low voice not very reassuring.

"I don't know!" she was almost hysterical, "Uh I can show you here."

She played the video of his transformation.

"This doesn't tell me anything!" he growls.

"No, no there's something else..." Kinley pleaded, "you came in with a pack, and it had a journal in it. Its in the armory."

"Take me there." he barked.

"Please its just across the hall..." she begged.

"Now!" he yelled leaving no more room for argument.

Inside the sturdy doors of the armory were rows of advanced weaponry, three sentry bots, and a large, worn, brown bag. Kinley pointed out the bag, and the mutant went through it taking out a thick journal. Kinley tried to sneak out the door while he was distracted, but he saw her moving toward the door.

"Kinley!" he shouted.

She froze too scared to move.

"You can go." he waved his hand telling her to leave.

"Oh thank you thank you..." Kinley cried relieved.

"Go." he said not caring for her gratitude.

She ran out the doors as fast as she could. The mutant stared at the journal's cover studying the name, "Brok". He felt the name use to mean something to him. So he resolved the girl was telling the truth, and this was his stuff. His name apparently was Brok. He saw two weapons in the armory that didn't fit with the others. One was a pistol, too small for his hands. The other was a large gun with multiple barrels, this gun seemed the right size for him. Brok tossed the pack over his shoulder, and strapped the minigun to his back.

He heard sirens going off now, and a female's voice over the speakers "thirty seconds to self-destruct all personnel are advised to leave at once". Brok darted for the doors running down the hall. Then up some stairs, and across a another hall. The female spoke again over the speakers "fifteen seconds to self-destruct". The door that seemed like the exit was in sight just down another hall. Again the female voice spoke "five seconds to self-destruct". Brok jumped out the door, falling on his belly, and covering the back of his head with his hands. Then nothing, no explosion. He stood up.

"Piece of crap tech." he laughed, "can't even..."

Then in a powerful shock wave hit him. He was lifted in to the air and sent hundreds of feet across barren land. When he landed he tumbled several more feet before stopping.


	5. Searching for Home

The blast left his whole body aching. When he looked back where the base he saw a mushroom cloud rising into the sky. Then he saw a small flying thing moving away from the cloud, already far away. Brok picked himself up, and moved toward what looked like an outpost of the Enclave. He saw a verta-bird outside of the small building, unfortunately he had no idea how to fly one. He moved into the building searching for any thing that might give him an idea where he is or at least how to fly the thing outside. A familiar women stepped out of one of the offices in to the room Brok was searching in.

"He-ey" Kinley spoke more confidently than before, "Thanks for letting me go. They already left by the time I came out of the base though." she signed, "I think I'm done with Enclave."

Brok wasn't sure why she was telling him all this so he continued searching.

"What are you looking for?" Kinley asked curiously, "If its how to fly the verta-bird you won't find anything here. I know how to though I could take wherever you want to go."

"Why" Brok replied warily.

"Why what?" she enquired.

"Why are you offering help?" Brok demanded.

"Well you didn't kill me. Thanks for that." she stated, "Well and I thought you where a mindless monster before that, but you're not so you aren't as scary now."

"I'm still a monster just not mindless no." Brok spoke with regret.

"Don't worry" she said with a surprising amount of concern, "There are others like you in fact I know of a town with many like you."

"How do you know of this place?" Brok asked.

"I used to live there" Kinley spoke absently, "before the Enclave made me join them. I use to be a doctor there."

"Fine take me there." Brok said flatly.

The two of them climbed into the verta-bird, in which Brok squeezed into the co-pilot's seat. Then Kinley popped in to the pilot's seat, and they soon were off the ground. Along the way Brok found himself with the distinct annoyance of hearing Kinley's life story. He heard more about the treatment of rashes some ghoul's get then he had ever wanted to, and he didn't want know about them anyway. Then he heard tales of a super mutant named, Gor, and his brother Marr. It seems Gor wasn't very smart. She said he came in one time with a full grown deathclaw leashed with a chain, and the super mutant was later found crying in an alley after Marr was forced to kill it when it got lose.

Brok couldn't help, but grin at the thought of it. Kinley seemed to be pleased by his small show of emotion.

She continued to speak of Gor, and his exploits. About a time he picked up a live frag mine, and had to get his fingers reattached. Then another time when someone asked him to help them take their trailer to a shop to get it fixed. The big mutant picked the trailer up onto his shoulders and carried it there. Thanks to these stories of super mutants being accepted by a town, and part of it. Brok found hope in maybe he too would be able to live amongst some like him. The hours of flying passed by some what quickly thanks to Kinley's stories.

Then they landed outside a ramshackle town. Some people were walking toward the bird, it looked like they were carrying guns. Brok climbed out of the verta-bird, and unstrapped his minigun. The group closed in on Brok, and all of them were carrying weapons. Two were super mutants one was a older man in combat armor. The three now were right in front of him.

"What the hell is a super mutant doing with an Enclave verta-bird? And, I might add has his weapon drawn." The old man spoke.

Kinley finally stepped out of the verta-bird.

"Dad!" She called out with excitement, "Dad its me!"

"Linda is that you?" the old man started to smile, "Linda! Come here!"

The two gave each other a long hug.

"Who is this?" the old man pointed to Brok.

"Oh dad this is...uh I don't even know your name I'm sorry." She looked at Brok apologetically.

"Brok" he grunted.

"Yeah Brok" Linda said as if she just remembered, "Brok this is my dad, the mayor, Cole Kinley. Dad he is the reason I got away from the Enclave."

"Well if you got my daughter back" Cole said putting away his assault rifle, "then you can call me a friend." He finished sticking out his hand.

Brok shook the man's hand.

"Me too" the smaller of the two mutants spoke, "We've lacked an adequate doctor from a long time. Plus she is a friend of mine."

"I too grateful" the larger one spoke with less grace.

Brok nodded his acknowledgment.


	6. Part of Something

The five of them walked into town.

They were stopped by everyone they came across, so they could welcome Linda Kinley back home. The two super mutants that were with Cole introduced themselves. Marr was the small one, although at seven and a half feet tall he can't really be called small, he was the elder and more intelligent brother. Gor was dumb, bulky one , the younger brother. Brok even through in the company of other super mutants still felt out of place. He was larger than Gor, but it wasn't even that. As they walked down the street everyone greeted the brothers, the mayor, and the returning Linda, but not him he was an outsider. According to the journal he wrote he was never really part of something.

They came to a large well fortified building the mayor said was the town meeting house.

Inside were at least ten combat armored guards, who stood up straighter at the sight of Cole. On the second floor Cole lead them into an office with leather chairs, and a well maintained mahogany desk.

"Well Brok" Cole sat behind the desk in a recliner, "do you want a reward for bring back my daughter?"

"Cole" Brok said tired of people having the wrong idea, "I did not save your daughter. I would have killed her had she not helped me."

"Brok!" Linda broke in, "Don't be modest."

"Its true I threatened to kill her if she didn't help me remember my name." Brok continued.

"But only" Linda again stopped him, "because I was part of the team that turned him into what he is."

"So you are telling me" Cole took out a pipe and chewed on the end, "that my daughter basically saved herself?"

"Well I didn't." Brok stated.

"If it wasn't you how did she get away?" Cole prodded.

"I broke out of my cell, and killed a scientist called Richards..." Brok started.

"Good hated that bastard, he's the one that took my daughter with his armored friends." Cole interrupted.

"Then" Brok began again, "I fought my way through the base until I found Linda in one of the room's I told her she would live if she told me who I was. She showed me where to find this journal, and I let her go. Later after the base had been destroyed I saw her again where she offered to take me here."

"Well you can't blame him for wanting revenge" Linda interjected, "I was one of the people that..."

"Yeah I heard the first time." Cole cut her off, "The way I see it you spared her life when you may have had right to end it. That's the same as saving her to me. And son I appreciate your honesty." Cole leaned back, "So I repeat what do you want for her safe return?"

"All I need" Brok thought, "is somewhere to trade, and rest."

"Won't find a better place for that." Cole grinned, "I'll have Marr here show you to a place you can stay at in the super mutant part of town."

"You separate races?" Brok asked surprised.

"No" Cole replied, "They do it themselves. I mean it may be a town for everyone, but most like to be near people like them."

Marr lead Brok into an area of building made with railroad cars, and I-beams. Gor followed behind his brother. Marr told Brok that arm wrestling took place in the pub every night, apparently it was a big event. Also brawls were held in the back. Marr explained that Gor was champion in both contests for the pass sixteen times. He furthermore explained that the mayor always had jobs posted for mercenaries, but as far as clearing out nearby radscorpion nests or any animal extermination job, Marr, and Gor had dibs. They passed some nightkin along their way, they were dark bluish skinned mutants. Brok had heard of the elite guard of the deceased Master, but this was his first time seeing them. Then they came upon the place Brok was to be staying, an old railroad car.

"Well here it is" Marr chuckled, "me and Gor live right over there in the brick building. If you need anything you can come to us."

"Thanks" Brok said in the politest tone he could muster. The niceness of this town was irritating.

Brok removed his pack, and his minigun from his back. Then he started to read from his journal. Despite its name the journal was merely a collection of jobs he went on, who hired him, the payment promised, and directions to where he was headed. Except for one page there was a few lines that did not fit the rest. It read: "Met a nice girl named Lucy today. Talked to Lucy again we went out for drinks, it was fun. Today is the day I'm going to tell her I kinda like, maybe she feels the same way."

The short sentences were some how very compelling to him, and they reminded him of the things he can't return to. In his current state No one he knew would recognize him, and this girl that he liked probably wouldn't talk to him now.

Just as his frustration was turned to anger, and he had to hit something, Linda walked in the door. Brok let out a deep sigh, which came out as more of a low growl.

"You seem troubled" Linda said in a mocking tone, "if you want I can leave."

"It doesn't matter." Bork retorted distracted.

"What's wrong?" Linda asked as she sat down.

"Why would you care?" Brok spoke flatly.

"Just consider me a friend" Linda ignored his tone, "maybe I can help you."

"Just go home I don't need a friend." he said sitting in a metal chair putting his hand over his eyes.

He thought this display of not wanting to talk had drove her away, but then she started talking again.

"Well that is a lie" she stated, "Everyone nee..."

"Don't even finish that sentence" he warned her.

"Okay fine you don't" she admitted, "but you have one so maybe you should try talking to her less aggressively."

Brok said nothing trying to get the point across that he had no desire to have a friend.

"Well I'll start so you know how it is done." Linda continued.

"If I tell you one thing that bothered me will you leave?" he tired to negotiate.

"Only if you come to my clinic afterwards so I can make sure you are okay." she shot back.

"Fine!" Brok gave in with regret, "I knew people when I was human, now I can't talk to them again."

"They might accept you if they knew it was you." she tried consoling him, "You won't know if you don't try."

"Sure" he shrugged, "if they stopped shooting long enough for me to introduce myself. Lets go to that clinic. I'm done talking."

"Alright" Linda lead them out of the railroad car, and into a fairly clean building that could only be the clinic she spoke of.

Brok laid down at Linda's instruction, on one of the sturdier beds. It still creaked as he put his weight on it. Then she put several diodes on his body.

"Huh" she looked intently at the screen, "according to this scan you have had a three percent increase in muscle mass and density. Which means that the effects of the serum are still enhancing your body."

"So I'm getting stronger?" Brok asked.

"Not only that, but your skin is also thicker." she corrected him, "Your body is showing structures closer related to a behemoth than a normal super mutant. Actually your muscle tissue is more dense."

"Does this mean I'm going to grow to behemoth size?" he questioned a little worried.

"No, behemoths are created with a different strand of FEV than you received, plus they rapidly grow to their massive size." she chided, "It just means your body is still undergoing augmentation."

"Oh that could be useful." he relaxed.

"Yeah it could be" she responded, "even Gor doesn't have this kind of strength."

After the that last comment she told him he was good to go. Then as he left she yelled out to him.

"Even if they don't want you back you're part of this town."


	7. Another Day in the Wasteland

Brok knew what she was trying to do, but it wouldn't change the fact he is an outcast. Even among super mutants, he still had the ability to reproduce, something the others would kill for, and they had too. Which just made him an outcast amidst outcasts. Linda's comforting was ill-used since he knew why she did it, because she felt she owed him something. Brok thought she would soon stop feeling guilty, and leave him alone, or he hoped so at least.

The route to the to the town meeting building, or the mayor's fort as more people called, was easy to follow. Cole was at his desk smoking from his pipe, when Brok came.

"What can I do for ya son?" Cole greeted him with a grin.

"Need work." Brok replied.

"Alright" Cole shuffled through some papers on his desk, "I got raiders in the cliffs, six missing Brahmin, and something about werewolves killing people in a town way to east of here. Some jackass must've thought that would be funny bastards."

"I'll take it" Brok stopped him.

"Which one?" Cole held up the bounties.

"All of them." he grabbed the papers and walked out.

Just what he needed right now some distractions, killing raiders was one of his favorite pass times. He used to go into raider camps unarmed, and fight through them by taking their own weapons. Now he figured he wouldn't even need to take their guns. The three Brahmin should give him a few hours of diversion, and the werewolf thing. Probably a deathclaw that people have only seen at night or something, either way the reward was good. At very least he wouldn't have to listen to Linda talk about feeling, and crap.

"Hey Brok!" yell out Linda.

Oh dear god! He thought to himself as he turned around.

"Brok I heard you were going out on a job." she asked curiously.

"Yes." he stated.

"Well don't you want your gun?" she looked at him puzzled.

"Don't you think I would have remembered it if I did?" Brok was a little irritated.

"Fine tough guy." she shot back, "don't you at least want your diary?" she asked with way to much enjoyment.

"Its a journal for missions not a diary." he snatched it from her hands.

"Suuurrrre, I've heard about the mission called Lucy everyone has." she smirked.

"You looked through my journal" Brok was a little embarrassed.

"Its your fought for not opening up." she poured on.

Brok was done he turned around and walked away, heading for the open wasteland.

"What is she like?" Linda followed him.

"I don't remember." he told her hoping she'd believe him.

"Yeah right you liar." she mocked, "I think you do."

Brok sighed knowing that the way he was going was several minutes away from the open land.

"Did you ever tell her?" she continued.

"When I answer that's the end of it okay." Brok said remembering how he got rid of her last time, "No I didn't I was caught by the Enclave."

"Ohh I'm so sorry." she tried to hug his arm.

Brok pulled his arm away from her so she couldn't, "I don't like hugs."

"You know" her voice changed, "you make it hard to be a friend."

Then Linda stomped off, he saw her wipe away a tear from her face. He wanted her to go away, but he didn't like that he made her cry. He let out a sigh. He decided to fix it when he got back.

Brok headed for the cliffs were the raiders were supposed to be. Then there was gun fire. He got hit from a shack complex a little ways up the hillside near the cliff. The distance or the low quality of weapon, caused it to not even pierce the skin. Then more gun fire was directed at him. Dozens of raiders were shooting at him now. He charged his way up the hill to the closest building.

"You're gonna die mutie" yelled one of the raiders.

Typical of them to give away their position with pointless threats. The raider was coming around the right side of the shack. As soon as Brok could see his gun, he grabbed the old hunting rifle, and pulled the man holding it around the corner. Before the raider could scream for help, Brok tore his throat out. The next step was getting to the snipers on the roof of the biggest building here. So Brok ran straight for the building, not bothering to dodge the incoming fire. He ran through the door taking it off its hinges. Only one man was waiting for him, but he had a lot of friends. The man opened cages that held several mangy dogs.

"Go get 'em boys" the raider called out, and the dogs ran at Brok.

The feral dogs ran with ravenous speed. The first one lugged for his ankle, common of canines to try to take large prey off their feet. However Brok's massive foot was brought down on the beast's head, making a nice squish sound. Brok swatted the other seven with his fists, breaking bones, and crushing organs. The raider hound master was running up the stairs. Brok followed him. Once he got outside of course the rest of the raiders were gathered waiting for him.

"You dumb green monster!" shouted one of them, "Now you're gonna get it!"

They started shooting in unison trying to take him down as fast as possible. They didn't think about what would happen when they all had to reload, and that's when Brok struck. He leaped forward not giving them the chance to run. He pushed three of them off the building, and tossed a grenade, one of the raiders had, down with them. The remaining two were panicked, likely hyped up from jet. One shot himself, the other shot up some psycho, and charged him with a kitchen knife. The blade broke on impact, and Brok crushed his head with hand. One job down he thought.

Brok searched the bodies, and the buildings something anyone had to do if they wanted to survive in the wastelands, scavenge. They place had a few goods worth taking, and a substantial amount of bottle caps. The next task would prove to be as mundane as it sounded, drag some stubborn Brahmin back to their pen. When the rope broke on the big bull, he hefted the large mutated cow in his arms, and carried the troublesome thing back. The farmer seemed strangely familiar with that way of retrieving the bull, Brok thought back on Gor, and he suddenly knew why.

The last item on his list. Rid a town of werewolves. Some people clearly needed to get out more, werewolves who would come to that conclusion. The Idiots were everywhere.


	8. Not the only Monster Here

Brok figured he had plenty of time to get to the town for his last job of the day so he headed back for Utopia, the only place he knew of that accepted super mutants.

After Brok received his reward for the tasks he completed, he sold the raider gear, and headed for a meal, but he had no idea where the food was in this place. He thought to him self 'Linda would know' then he remembered that last he saw her she had cried.

"Ah I shouldn't have been so..." He spoke aloud, "well like myself I guess."

Brok walked into the clinic she was almost always at, since she was the only decent doctor around. He found her there tending to a mutant that looked like he was ran over by a train. The mutant's arm was bent awkwardly, and appeared to have been hit with great force in multiple areas.

"I told you not to fight him again" Linda was talking to the injured mutant.

"I know, but there was a lot of money on the line." he responded.

"Its pointless if you don't win" Linda proceeded "Gor is not going to lose a fight. As slow witted as he is, in a fight he knows what he's doing."

Brok stepped all the way into the building, and Linda now released he was there.

"Oh its you" she said hatefully.

"Is this the guy that made you cry Linda?" asked the mutant.

"Yeah that's him." She responded.

"Listen here friend Lin..." the mutant started.

"If you want to live past the next five seconds you will stay out of it" Brok warned.

"Calm down you to, and I'm sorry Victor you probably couldn't beat him." Linda broke in diffusing the fight before it started, "Brok Victor's arm is out of socket could you pop it back in?"

Brok stepped across the room with out a word, never dropping his gaze from this Victor. Brok took the mutant's arm, and jerked it with one hand, making it pop back in place.

"Thanks" Victor said almost sincerely.

The mutant left slowly watching Brok over his shoulder.

"What do you want" she asked a little agitated.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"What was that?" she said not convinced, "For what?"

"I'm sorry for being an asshole before." he spoke slightly louder, "How about I buy us a meal so we can talk some, and as an extra apology."

"I choose where, and then we'll see if I forgive you." she added.

"Fair enough." Brok was actually glad she was choosing where.

Linda took off her white coat, and locked the clinic. She lead them to a nice looking place considering its surroundings. The restaurant offered many tasty meals like mirelurk cakes, Yao Guai steaks, and Brahmin stew. Brok got the feeling he wouldn't be keeping much of his reward money to take back home. Linda ordered the most expensive thing on the menu of course trying to get back at him. Brok just went with steak.

Only after the meal was served did the silence break.

"So what was she like the girl, Lucy?" Linda started.

Knowing she still hadn't forgiven him for earlier he told her, "She was nice, blonde pretty, and nice to me."

"Did she like you?" she proceeded in her line of questioning.

"Probably not." he responded matter-of-factly.

"Why do you say that?" she probed seeing how he was now really talking.

"None of girls before her I liked felt the same way no reason to believe she was different." he told her plainly.

"There is always a chance Brok." she said touching his hand, "You shouldn't give up."

"Why do you insist on the touching." he looked down at her hand.

"Does it bother you?" she asked moving her hand.

"I was never a man who liked hugging or most any 'comforting' contact." he explained.

"Wow you are one stoic man huh?" she said laughing.

The rest of the meal was filled with conversation, about pretty much everything.

"Apology accepted" Linda said when they walked out of the restaurant.

"Thanks, uh sorry for making you cry" Brok scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh you saw that, well you already apologized" she reassured him.

"Yeah" he still felt a little bad, "look don't expect me be this nice all the time. Well I'm leaving."

Linda wrapped her arms around him before he could make his escape.

"You didn't stop me this time" she whispered as she hugged him, "Thanks."

"This is the only time this will happen" he informed her.

After she let go he told her he was leaving for his next job. Brok headed for his 'home' to get his weapon incase whatever he found in that town was too bad for him to handle like he did the raiders.

It took him a full day to walk across the distance between Utopia, and the town. When he arrived it was night. He saw no one. Though he expected them to be asleep by now anyway. He knocked on a door lightly as to not brake it. No answer. He knocked on several others. Still no answer.

There was growling somewhere behind him.

He turned sharply drawing his minigun. Nothing.

More growling on the other side of town.

He still saw nothing, but it was dark, too dark to see well.

Brok felt a sharp pain on his chest. He patted it down with his hand, something warm was on his hands. Blood, his blood.

Another pain on his calf.

Then another on his forearm too fast for there to be one.

He listened closely, he heard it coming this time, it was close.

Brok dropped his minigun, thinking he could hit the ones that hired him shooting in the dark. He listened, waiting until it was right on him.

He grabbed it with his hand just as it was swinging. It was furry. Like a dog or wolf.

Quickly he felt many slashes to his arm, and hand, definitely more than one of them. Brok was taken off his feet by some powerful hit too his knee. The one he had hold of got free from his grasp.

Brok rose to his feet tired of this playing.

He listened for the sound of one close to him. When it was in reach he throw his fist at it with all his force.

Something roared, and crashed in to the ground. Other roars followed, but from different directions.

He heard the sound of them fleeing, and of something being dragged away.

He had ran them off for now at least. He tried knocking on another door.

Someone answered.

A man that looked terrified opened the door, but not at the sight of Brok.

"You drove them away?" the man asked.

"Yes" was Brok straightforward reply.

"Thank god" the man calmed, "You're here for the job right?"

Brok nodded.

"Good come in." the man told him swinging the open.

"Looks like I'm not the only monster here." Brok looked at the man's house.

"You don't know the half of it." the man sat down.


	9. Monsters of the Night

The man looked tired, like he hadn't sleep for days. The house had bars on all the windows, the man was carrying a shotgun, clearly this town was in trouble.

"So you from Utopia?" the asked resting his shogun on his lap.

Brok nodded.

"Good I don't trust mutants from anywhere else." the man relaxed, "Well I'll start with an introduction. I'm Cliff the only one capable of holding those things outside. The rest of the residents are under the floor waiting for sun up, but looks to me they won't be coming tonight thanks to you. What did you do?"

"I just hit one." Brok shrugged.

"It seemed to work." Cliff suggested, "Of course we want the things killed off, not scared off for one night. So I'll tell you all I know about them, and where they live. Then in the morning you can go take them out. This started about three days ago people disappeared at night or their bodies were found torn to shreds. Two nights ago I stayed up to kill the thing that was attacking people. I'll never stay out at night again let me tell you. The things were fast, and large with fur covering their bodies. Bullets seemed to make them mad at most. I only survived thanks my reflexes. I ducked, and dodged until I made it to my house where I made a stand until the sun came up. Almost bleed, but someone found me, and patched me up. Next morning I followed the tracks leading away from the town, to a metro station just a mile away."

"Good I'll head there now." Brok began walking to the door.

"I wouldn't those things have good eye sight, and in the dark they'll see you way before you see them." Cliff warned him, "Best wait till morning."

Brok remembered how the things were slashing at him, while he searched trying to see, but couldn't. So he nodded his agreement. The night was slowly passed with Cliff answering questions about these monsters. Cliff didn't really believe in the werewolf theory, but he had to admit they fit the descriptions.

The sun was coming up now.

Cliff opened up a trap door to let the other towns people out, to tell them they were safe.

As they left the house most gave him suspicious looks while some were happy to see someone came to save them.

Brok left the town behind following Cliff's directions to the creatures den. Just as Cliff said tracks were leading into a metro station. For something that seemed to avoid daylight it was the perfect place. Brok entered bring his minigun to bear. No signs of anything yet, and thankfully it was still bright enough to see. He moved deeper into the tunnels checking side passages, and tool cabinets. The tracks were still visible in the dust on the ground, they led deeper in the tunnels. Lights were on in station giving the tunnels a much needed way to guide yourself through them. At a way station he finds the body of a man covered in fur clothing.

Up the stairs he hears roaring. He levels his minigun preparing a fight.

"Stop!" someone at the top of the stairs yells, "I'll speak with him."

The man is wearing fur clothing similar to the dead man he saw, but darker.

"What brings a super mutant to my den?" the man speaks with confidence.

"Here to kill the things attacking the town. Seen them?" Brok gets to the point.

"Yes I have" he waves for something.

Several large clawed animals jump down from the upper floor. Their bodies were covered in fur, but in the light he could see that the wore fur cloths like the man before him.

"These" the man points to the deathclaws, "are my pack members, and" he points to the dead body, "you killed one member."

"You're telling me you tamed deathclaws?" Brok looked at him impressed.

"No" the man continued, "they follow because I'm the Alpha deathclaw. I was caught by the Enclave, and made into a creature that can thrive in the wastes."

"Wait caught by the Enclave?" Brok suddenly recognized the man, "You were the man in the cell across from me the one with the claw marks."

"How do you know that" the man asked, "the man across from me was human."

"Wearing leather armor." Brok pointed to the torn leather he still wore.

"So that's what they did to you." the man said seeing he was the same man, "At least you are a predator, and not prey in the wastes now."

"Still don't kill defenseless humans." Brok changed subjects.

"I'll give you a choice" the man stated, "You leave, and we let you live, or you try to save the town, and we kill you."

"Oh when you put it that way." Brok opened fire.

The man was hit, but was able to get into cover. The deathclaws attacked. Brok was able to cut one down before it got in close, but the others closed in on him making the minigun useless. Brok tore a arm off one of them, and hit another with it causing them to back off. Then a deathclaw much larger, and black skinned came from behind the wall the man had hid behind. If he had any doubts about these being humans that turned into deathclaws, they were crushed now.

"I gave you a chance to live" the large deathclaw spoke, "now we'll feast on your flesh."

The large deathclaw stood just a little shorter than Brok, but it was far better equipped to unarmed fighting, and he knew it. The big deathclaw swung its massive claw tearing into Brok's chest. It struck again for his head, but Brok was able to intercept the likely fatal strike. He caught the beast's arm, and punched it in the gut, sending the monster reeling back. Hurt, but not done. Brok, and the deathclaw's eyes were locked, and they began to walk in a circle each trying to spot the others weaknesses. Brok was stronger, but he was also clawless.

Clawless. That gave him an idea.

Brok charged the alpha, disregarding the danger of giving it the first strike. The alpha slashed Brok's ribs almost cracking bone. Brok used the alpha's attack against him throwing his unbalanced body to the ground. Then Brok grabbed one of the alpha's arm's, tearing it from his body. The alpha clawed at him madly trying to pull free from his grasp. Barely able to hold on Brok lets go, and instead brings a fist down on the alpha's head. Some of the alpha's teeth were broken, and clearly was hurt from the blow. The alpha was dazed it had stopped clawing him. Brok took the opportunity to deliver another hit, with as much force as he can gather.

Brok finds his fist covered in bit of skull, and brain matter. Brok looks up at the other deathclaws still alive.

The deathclaws ran, scared to fight the one that killed their alpha.

Brok was not a man filled with mercy. He aim took with his minigun, and opened fire. Reloading as quickly as he could so none made away. Out of ammo the last one was able to survive long enough to bleed to death. He proceeded up the stairs to make sure the job was finished.

At the top he saw a cage with several people inside.

"Did you kill the others" one of them asked.

"Yes." Brok answered, "are you all the same as they were?"

"Yes" another replied then quickly added, "but we are not murderers like them that's why we are locked up. Please let us out we will live in peace with the town."

"I can't know that." Brok said coldly.

Brok left the metro station his mission finished. He returned to the town to let them know they were safe. Cliff had to ask if they were really werewolves, but relived when Brok to him it was just deathclaws.

"So they are all dead." Cliff slumped, "finally I can get some sleep."

"Yes you can." Brok assured him, "Hey Cliff some survivors of deathclaw's will be coming into town. Keep an eye on them if you see something suspicious get a hold of me."

"Sure whatever you say." Cliff shrugged, "Have a good day friend."

Brok wasn't sure if it was the right choice, but the people in the cage were unarmed, and shunned by their own kind. It was worth giving them a chance. Night fell by the time he was back in Utopia. Brok was hungry, and tried not sure if he wanted to sleep or eat more. Then Linda walked out of her clinic, locking the door.

"Finally back Brok?" she asked walking over to him.

"Yes." Brok said sleepily.

"What happened to you?" she gasped looking at his chest and sides.

Brok hadn't remembered the injuries until now.

"Did you brawl with a deathclaw alpha?" she joked.

"Yes." he replied seriously.

"What!?" she said shocked, "You idiot you could have died! What were you thinking?!"

"It had to die." Brok shrugged.

"God" she stopped yelling, "Come on I'll patch you up in the clinic."

"But I'm hungry, and tried." he complained, "I'm going to eat first at least."

"No, you can't let those wounds get infected." she protested.

"You, and I both know that super mutant wounds clot quickly, and they have a powerful immune system." he used her logic against her, "In other words we don't get infections."

"Fine" she gave in, "but I'm going to eat with you to make sure they look okay."

"More like to get a free meal, and torture me with your chatter." Brok mumbled.

"You know you like our talks." she smiled brightly at him.


	10. Alone we Wander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody want a certain type of character show up in the story? Then just leave a comment telling me the race (human, talking deathclaw, whatever), gender, personality, or if you prefer I could make up the personality myself.

Linda once again tortured Brok with constant chatter, even integrating him for information on what he remembered, and she liked to bring up Lucy the girl Brok had a crush on. He barely remembered her anyway, but Linda seemed to want him to go talk to her for some reason. Brok was never one for conversation when he was human, it didn't change with his body. Although this Linda didn't annoy him that much so he allowed her the chance to fulfill what seemed to be her goal in life, talk until Brok's mind went numb.

"You know Brok" Linda talked with her mouth full, "you can't know what Lucy thinks of you until you ask her."

"That is exactly" Brok groaned, "the fourth time you have brought her up."

"Well" Linda continued after she swallowed, "maybe you should go see her. Just to know for sure."

"But Linda" Brok spoke in a fake alluring tone, "then if she wants me you and me can't be together."

Linda blushed a little even though she got the joke, "That would be tragic however it wasn't meant to be."

"You broke my heart" Brok let a slight grin slip, "fine where is Megaton from here?"

"It’s a long way, but the caravaneers travel there a lot they could tell you how." Linda explained.

"Alright" Brok decided, "I'll head out tomorrow."

"Good" Linda looked a little unhappy, "you can meet some old friends."

"Don't worry" Brok caught the unhappiness in her voice, "I'll be back, otherwise you'll starve with no one to harass food out of."

"Thanks" she understood his intent, "don't die out there."

"I will if I want to" Brok mocked her, "well I'm going to sleep I'm going to leave early so goodbye."

"I'll hold you to it" Linda spoke quietly, "you better come back."

She got up from the table, and jumped up to his neck to give him a hug.

"Why?" Brok grunted.

"I'm sorry" Linda was still squeezing his neck, "I'm a hugger."

"No" Brok paused, "I mean why do you care? Why are you being my friend?"

"Because you" Linda lifted her head to look him in the eyes, "could have killed me in the base you probably should have for what I did to you, and others, but you didn't."

"Get over it already that was almost a week ago." he groaned, "And get off me I don't like hugs."

"Fine" she let go landing with her feet on the ground, "how long will you be gone?"

"Probably a week." Brok said fairly confident in the time.

The next morning Brok left with his minigun, and all the ammunition had, a couple thousand rounds. According to the caravaneers the town of Megaton was about two days from Utopia if you were traveling alone. Brok hadn't really been gone from there long. Usually he would be gone for weeks anyway guarding a caravan or hunting for salvage. Of course he wasn't the same man he was, he wasn't a man at all anymore he was a monster. He thought it was a long shot he would even be able to approach without being shot at much less them let him in the gate.

It took two days like the caravaneers said, except he arrived on the second day during the night.

Brok thought maybe they would be less likely to shoot him if they couldn't see him that well.

"Who's there?" asked a man from the top of the gate.

"Brok." Brok replied in the deep voice he had developed thanks to the changes.

"Really you don't really sound him." the guard stated.

"It’s me just not feeling like myself." Brok told him trying to lighten his voice.

"Alright I'll meet you at the entrance to confirm it though." the guard opened the gates.

Okay Brok thought if I can convince him it’s me everything will be worked out.

Brok walked through the big metal gates into the town. The guard was already down from the wall.

"My god it’s a super mutant!" he yelled.

"Yes, but its me." Brok tried to persuade him.

"Brok was human" the guard was taking his gun off his back, "not a monster."

Brok ran forward, and grabbed the guard by his arms before he could level his weapon.

"Put me down mut...." the guard struggled.

"Listen" Brok cut him off, "I'm Brok I was turned into this by some damn scientists."

"Bullshit you freak" the guard still tried to get out of Brok's grasp.

"Ho there." Lucas Simms was holding his Chinese assault rifle, ready to fire, "Why don't you put the man down, and walk out of town before you get hurt."

"My name is Brok." Brok was still trying to convince them, "I used to come here to sell salvage."

"Sure you did" Lucas wasn't convinced, "I'll still have to ask you to put the man down, and leave."

Brok was done trying to tell them the truth. He let go of the guard, the man fell a few feet, and landed with a hard thump. Then Brok left ready to just forget the town all together.

Brok wasn't ready to go back to Utopia just yet though so he ventured towards the old DC area. The place was too dangerous for him before, but now the super mutants that were said to have overrun the place might even welcome him. He was tired though so he stopped at a ruined house to get some sleep.

He woke up to the sound of a dog going through his pack.

"Hey get out of here." Brok ran it off.

Before it ran away though it pulled something out with its mouth, it was Brok's journal.

"You damn dog!" he yelled, "Give it back!"

The dog just ran off faster toward the DC ruins. Brok grabbed his things and ran after it. The dog was fast, it was out running him. Brok gathered every bit of strength he could, and started sprinting. He was surprised at how fast he was able to run, he was gaining on the dog. Then the dog speed up at the sight of Brok getting closer. The dog ran around a corner of a building. Brok tried to turn, but his momentum pulled him into the corner of the building, plowing straight through it, and causing him to trip. The dog was out of sight now.

"Damn it!" Brok slammed his fist on the cracked pavement, reducing it to pebbles.

Brok picked himself up. He walked around looking for the dog in the ruined city. It was nowhere to be found. He walked over a bridge leading to the main part of the ruined city. He went through the door of an old concrete building. Several super mutants were inside, some with tires strapped to their shoulders, and two of them had some armor pieced together from scrap metal.

"You where come from?" one of the super mutants asked him in a scratchy, harsh tone.

"I am looking for a dog" Brok replied, "seen one?"

"No" the mutant looked puzzled, "why look for dog, to eat?"

"No" Brok answered.

"Then why look?" the mutant stared at him, "Look for green stuff instead."

"Okay, I will." Brok agreed so he could get out of the conversation with the unintelligent super mutant.

Brok left through the door he came in. As he did he heard the mutant he talked to say "he talk weird, like overlord." Brok assumed he meant that he meant he talked normally, unlike the simple speech of the super mutant. He walked through the streets starting to think that he wouldn't see the dog again, but then he saw it the mutt was walking up to a figure in power armor. The power armor wasn't the same as the one that captured him though. Brok stayed back to avoid being seen so he could hear what the guy in power armor was saying.

"Dogmeat you found a book?" the man talked in a light voice, and the dog barked in response.

"Good boy!" he patted the dog on the head then opened the journal, "This is a dairy of some sort."

Brok thought to himself 'it’s a journal damn it'. The man shrugged, and put Brok's journal in his pack. Brok was about to come into the open when heard shooting. Super mutants were firing at the power armored guy. The man rolled into cover very skillfully Brok thought. Then he took a sniper rifle off his back, and returned fire. After three shots one of the super mutants fell dead. Two more shots, and another followed. This guy was good. Two super mutants were coming in from behind the guy. Brok decided to help so he could get his journal back without it being ripped apart by bullets. Brok stepped into the open, and drew his minigun. The guy in power armor mistook Brok for a mutant that was attacking him. The man fired four rounds into Brok's face, each bounced off his skull. Brok ignored the minor pain, and opened fire on the mutants sneaking behind the man. The storm of bullets tore at the skin of the surprised mutants. It took a full clip to take down the two lightly armed mutants. After that the other mutants shot at Brok, their poorly maintained weapons merely scrapped his skin. Brok returned fire. The man joined in realizing Brok was an ally. The man pulled the pin on three frags at once, and tossed them at the mutants. Some body parts flew out of the building they were using for cover. That ended the fight, all the super mutants had been killed.

The man in power armor walked over to Brok.

"Sorry for shooting you." the man said in his almost girly voice, "Never met a friendly super mutant before."

"It's alright" Brok told him sincerely, "that dog took something of mine." Brok pointed at mutt sitting beside the guy.

"Dogmeat?" the power armored figure cocked his head as Brok nodded, "Oh, bad boy you stole this man's dairy."

Brok clenched his teeth at dairy, "It's a journal to keep track of jobs."

"Sure, whatever I won't judge you" the man took the journal from his pack, and handed it to him, "So you are Brok huh?"

"Yes." Brok answered flatly.

"How long have you been, ah not human?" the man looked over Brok's body.

"Almost a week." Brok replied.

"So you actually remember being human?" he seemed surprised.

"A little, yes." Brok stated.

"You aren't hostile to humans like all the others I've seen. Why?" he continued to question him.

"I don't know why the others are. So how should I know what makes us different?" Brok was a little irritated.

"Well didn't they create you?" the man continued.

"No." Brok answered, "Some Enclave scientists did."

"What?" the man sounded unconvinced, "why would they make a super mutant?"

"I don't think they were trying to." Brok corrected him, "They seemed to want a genetically superior human, and they used FEV to do it." Brok pointed to himself, "They failed. I killed the one responsible, and the base was destroyed."

"Yeah" the man seemed to believe him, "the Enclave just take without asking, and take too much."

Brok picked up anger in the man's voice, "What did they take from you?"

"I didn't say they took from me." the man waved his hands dismissively, "I just meant they take from people in general."

"I know what you meant." Brok affirmed, "It’s okay I have what I wanted I'll leave now."

Brok turned around to leave then he heard the silent words the guy spoke, "They took my father."

Brok wanted to start walking away, but Linda’s influence made him not.

“Is he gone for good?” Brok asked turning to face him, “Or can you get him back?”

“He’s” the guy sounded like he would cry, “dead.”

The man broke down into tears from the sound of wailing. Brok thought at first this guy had to be tough seeing how he dealt with the super mutants earlier. Now he saw that like most people he let his feelings get the best of him.

Against his better judgment Brok tried to comfort the guy he put a massive hand on his shoulder, “He probably died for what he believed in.”

The guy looked up at Brok, and started crying more heavily. Then the man threw himself forward wrapping his arms around Brok. The gesture Linda was all too fond of, a hug. Brok was almost shocked enough to jump back. He didn’t like hugs, and when the one giving it was a guy he just thought it was wrong. However this guy lost his father so he tolerated it as long as he could. The dog, dogmeat, was whimpering at the man’s feet wondering what was wrong.

The man’s crying subsided and he let go of Brok, “I’m sorry” the man’s voice broke into a girlish tone, “I don’t usually break down like this.” The man’s voice returned to normal, “Thanks for not walking away, you can call me Scar. Most people just call me the Lone Wanderer.”

“The Lone Wanderer?” Brok didn’t understand title, “Why, I wander alone, and nobody calls me that.”

That made the man laugh a little, “You haven’t been listening to galaxy news have you?”

“No, why?” Brok didn’t see the connection.

“Never mind” Scar moved on, “well I should get going.”

“Where you headed?” Brok inquired.

“Megaton.” Scar retorted, “Why?”

“Turns out I was headed that way myself” Brok lied, “I guess you can travel with me. Crybaby.”

“Screw you.” Scar punched him, “You’re probably just scared to walk there alone.”

“Sure, little man whatever you say.” Brok began walking.

Scar followed beside him thinking to herself ‘well I’ve succeeded in making him think I’m a guy, but would it matter if he knew I wasn’t. I mean he’s a super mutant do they even care about the gender of a human? Ah for now it’s just better this way.’

Then finally Scar spoke again, “Thanks for walking me back.”

“What are you talking about?” Brok kept facing forward, “We just happened to be heading in the same direction.”

Scar saw through Brok’s lie, she knew a tough guy act when she saw it.

The walk was continued in silence with no threats along the way. Then they were standing there in front of Megaton at nearly morning.

“Well this is where I leave.” Brok said staring up at the gate.

“I kinda owe you for helping me with those mutants back there.” Scar stopped him, “Let me buy you a drink first.”

“I’d say sure” Brok shrugged, “but I’m not welcome in the town.”

“I'll make them let you in.” Scar reassured him, “I have some pull with the sheriff.”

“I did want to say hi to someone.” Brok hesitated.

“Then it’s settled.” Scar turned to the gate, “Hey its Scarlet open the gate!”

“Scarlet?” Brok looked at the man, “Isn’t that a girl’s name?”

‘Damn it!’ she thought ‘I slipped up.’ She turned back to face him, “Well it’s what people call me here, you know like the color of blood.” She tightened her stomach hoping he’d accept the half baked lie.

"Are you feared hear?" Brok asked.

"No." she couldn't think of how to explain, "It's just a nickname."

The gate was open, and Brok wondered what they would think of him showing up again. The same guard that was there last time he came was standing at the entrance. However he looked thoughtful not angry or surprised.

"Something wrong?" Scar asked the guard.

"Yes." he responded, "I need to apologize."

"Don't you dare say my friend here can't come in." Scar warned him.

"No." the man looked for the words, "that's not it I wanted to apologize for not letting him in earlier."

Brok was shocked why suddenly did the man regret turning him away?

"Brok." the guard gazed up at him, "I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you before. Now I remember, you still have the same face, just with no hair, and its a different color. I owe you though we used to guard caravans together a while back. You saved my ass more than a few times."

"Don't worry about." Brok accepted the apology, "If it was me I wouldn't see past the monster."

"A monster would have killed" the man countered, "a monster wouldn't have left peacefully. Well enjoy your stay say hi to Lucy while you're here."

"Why in god's name does everyone bring her up?" Brok complained.

They went into the town unhindered, for everyone that saw Brok backed up a few steps.

"Who's Lucy." Scar ventured.

"Do me a favor, and never mention her again." Brok said callously.

"Is that the someone you wanted to say hi to?" she ignored him.

Brok remained silent as they approached a place called the Brass Lantern. The woman standing behind the counter gasped at the sight of Brok. He actually enjoyed seeing the fear on people's faces when they looked at him.

"A whiskey for my friend here" Scar put her hands on the counter drawing the woman's attention from Brok, "I'll have some Nuka-Cola, and" she remembered she hadn't let Brok know she was a girl, although she was trying to think of a way to tell him, "wait never mind, Jenny just the whiskey."

"Sure Scarlet coming right up." Jenny glanced at Brok.

Scar sit down at one of the tables offering Brok to sit too.

He shook his head, "I'd break the chair." he pushed the chair aside, and sat on the ground, he still was at eye level with Scar.


	11. Idenity Revealed

"So" Scar tried to start a conversation, "where do you come from?"

"Town called Utopia." he downed his whiskey in one gulp.

"Where's that." Scar pressed.

"East of here." Brok pointed in the direction he meant, "About two days away."

"Oh where will you stay before you leave?" she asked.

"Stay?" Brok gave Scar a perplexed look, "I'm leaving once I'm done doing what I came here to do."

"That's a long walk." she said emphasizing the word long, "Maybe you should stay to rest for a day."

"I doubt anyone would accept my presence here." Brok told her shrugging.

"You can stay with me." she proposed, "Think of it as me repaying my debt."

"You live here?" he deducted, "I assume I would sleep on the floor."

"Yeah sorry." she joked, "Moria ran out of super mutant beds."

Brok gave a "humph" that she took as a laugh. He simply nodded his agreement.

"Good" she said glad she could settle her debt, "Let me show you where you can sleep."

Scar led Brok up to a rusted metal door way.

"It doesn't look like much, but its home" Scar flipped through some key on her key chain.

"You should see where I live." he gruffed.

She located the right key, and opened the door to what Brok saw as a nice home. He noticed a considerable amount of weaponry on the walls, and some that had been taken apart laying on a workbench. Across the room he saw a bookshelf well filled with book of decent condition. Brok hated reading, but since being captured he learned to take some small pleasure in reading them.

"Do you read?" Scar saw where his gaze fell, "I love to read. I take anything I can find in the wasteland."

"I learned to pass the time in my cell" Brok spoke bluntly, "reading was about the only way I had."

"Well feel free to grab a book to pass the time" she said walking to the stairs, "I'll get you some cover."

Brok would have told her that was unnecessary, but she was already up the stairs. He decided maybe reading would make him sleepy, so he grabbed a random book from the shelf. He sat down on the floor with his back against the wall, and opened to the title page. It read "Life of Pi" what a stupid name for a book he thought. He turned it over to read the summary, on the back. Apparently someone was name Pi and he had to live stranded in the ocean with a tiger, whatever that was.

Scar came down stairs carrying a large blanket, which dragged along the floor behind her.

"This is the largest blanket I have." she said throwing it down in front of him, "Hope it works."

"Should be fine." He said beginning to read.

"Oh life of Pi." she sat down beside him, "I like this one. Care if I join you?"

"Your house." he replied, "Speaking of which why haven't you removed your armor, looks uncomfortable."

"Why?" she put her hands on her hips, "Would you like to see me without my armor?"

"Sorry man" Brok became somewhat uncomfortable, "I don't like guys."

"It was a joke" Scar hit him on the shoulder realizing once again Brok didn't know yet, "I'm not gay either."

"Good" he let out a sigh, "cause this was starting to get awkward."

"Yeah I should..." she searched for the words.

"You don't have to explain." Brok interrupted.

"Thanks." she knew he wasn't referring to what she was thinking, but it still made her feel alright about waiting until later, "So we gonna read or what?"

"I retained many things from before, but" he paused, "I seem to not be able to make out many of these words."

"Oh I" she yawed, "can help with any words you need help with."

They read the book for only a few pages, Scar had to read most of it due to Brok's trouble with many of the words. After about the fourth page in Scar's fatigue took hold, and she fell asleep. Her body, already leaning towards Brok to see the book, fell against his arm. Brok definitely wasn't going to allow this to carry through the night, but since this guy had been kind enough to let him stay in his house he was careful. Brok gently pushed her body so she leaned against the locker next to her. Then he took the covers, and put them over her. Brok didn't need such a luxury anyway, so he laid bare with his head against a weird bobble-head stand.

Scar woke to the warm embrace of thick clover wrapped around her. She looked around, and saw Brok sleeping against her bobble-head stand, Wadsworth sat still deactivated in the corner of the room. She remembered reading a book then she must have fallen asleep. Thoughts of what might have happened ran through her head ‘What happened, did he cover me up? Damn how could I let myself do that? I can’t trust him, yet at least. Wait I was leaning toward him last I remember. No, no no I didn’t fall against him did I? Damn it I need to get this armor off, and put on some new cloths.’   
She got up with the warm blanket, and laid it onto Brok’s massive frame, it was barely big enough to cover him. Then she walked quietly up stairs trying to not clank so much. She unbuckled the T-45d power armor placing each heavy metal plate on her bed. She took off her grimy cloths, and took a damp rag to wipe herself off, it was the best way to clean off using little water. After that she pulled on some fresh cloths, some that were easy to wear under the power armor. Without thinking she went downstairs, and activated Wadsworth. His propulsion system was surprisingly quiet unlike him.

"Good morning Madam" Wadsworth greeted her.

"Shhh, turn down the volume" Scar hushed him.

"Very well" his voice reached an acceptable level, "what do you require madam?"

"Cook some food." she whispered.

Wadsworth went to the kitchen to carry out the task he was assigned. Scar went over to make sure Brok was still asleep, he was, and he looked very peaceful. She crept over to one of her lockers, and opened the creaky door cringing at the sound. She pulled out a lunch box, and closed the creaky door. She looked back to make sure the sound didn't wake him up, it didn't. Wadsworth had finished cooking, she took the fresh cook meal, and put it in her lunch box and headed back up stairs to eat, and listen to her pitboy's radio.

Scar finished her meal strapped on her power armor, and went back down stairs to wake Brok.

"Hey Brok" she tapped him with her foot, "Brok."

He didn't move.

"Brok!" this time she yelled.

When he still didn't wake she kicked him lightly at first, then a little harder. Finally she kicked him with a kick much harder than she intended, strengthened by her power armor. The kick made a dull thud, and Brok opened his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she apologized, "I didn't mean to kick that hard."

"What" Brok rubbed his face, "what kick?"

"You didn't feel that?" she was astonished.

"I guess not." Brok stood up overcoming the sleepiness still present, "You know you don't have your helmet on right?"

She completely forgot about that. She cursed herself in her head, but it was too late he saw her face he knows now.

"They don't call you Scarlet as a nickname do they?" Brok asked rhetorically.


	12. Letting Go

"I was going to tell you." she said more apolitically than she intended, "I couldn't find the right moment."

"Why?" he didn't understand why she was apologizing, "If I were you I never would have told someone I just met. In fact I make it a point to never trust anyone completely."

"Oh that's good." she popped her helmet back on, "I thought you'd be offended."

"Actually that explains quite a bit, anyway I should get going." Brok stretched his arms out above him.

"Would you mind if..." she paused a little too long.

"If what?" he urged her on.

"Can I come see this town" she finished, "you know come with you."

"Why would I care?" he put it bluntly.

Scar was familiar with men trying to act tough, but she wasn't sure Brok was acting.

“I need to do one more thing first.” Brok said, “Made a promise. I’ll meet you back here in ten minutes.”

Brok bent down and turned sideways to fit out the door, but he only got a few feet before Lucas stopped him.

“Wow pal.” Lucas raised up a hand, “Can’t let you walk around these people without Scarlet. Can’t trust a super mutant walking around freely in my town. So just go back inside until Scarlet comes to get you.”

“Don’t really care who you trust.” Brok emphasized the challenge by standing up straight, “If you want me to wait inside, how about you make me.”

Brok’s full height displayed made the sheriff take a step back, he estimated the mutant stood over ten feet tall. Lucas wasn’t backing down though he slowly reached for his assault rifle.

Scar walked out of her house just in time to see the two men about to kill each other. She threw herself between them, extending her arms towards each of them. Her hands touched the rough thick skin of Brok’s stomach, and the softer leather of the sheriff’s jacket.

“Calm down.” Scar turned her head back and forth to look at both of them, “What’s the problem?”

“We can’t have a super mutant in town without someone to watch it.” Lucas held a firm grip on his gun’s stock.

“I wouldn’t have brought him in if we couldn’t trust him.” She let out a sigh, “I’ll watch him if it makes you feel better.”

“Do that, and we have no issues here.” Lucas tipped his hat at her, and walked away, watching Brok over his shoulder as he did.

“I don’t did a babysitter.” He growled, “If the little sheriff complains again I’ll tear him in half.”

“I can’t let you do that.” Scar patted his stomach, “Besides you don’t dislike my company that much do you?”

Brok took a step back when he realized that Scar was touching him, “Doesn’t matter I need to do this alone.” Brok felt a little embarrassed saying that.

“Okay, but try to avoid the sheriff.” She pleaded, “He’s not a bad guy.”

“But I am.” He accidently said aloud.

“What?” she cocked her head, “No you’re not. Why would you say that?”

“Oh uh,” Brok searched for the words, “I didn’t realize I said that out loud, just forget it.”

Brok finally got back on his way. Scar decided for the sheriff’s sake, and her curiosity she would follow him, out of sight. He walked up the hill unto the metal ramps, and stopped in front of the house of Lucy West.

“Oh.” Scar whispered to herself, “Of course that Lucy. How did I not catch that the first time?”

Brok looked at the door unsure what he would say. Scar saw his apprehension thinking to herself ‘Knock take the chance Brok’. He decided on the words, and lightly tapped on the door. Scar knew she should give him some privacy, but she couldn’t leave without seeing how this went. A fair skinned blonde woman with blue eyes opened the door, and gave Brok a timid look.

“I’m sorry to bother you miss” Brok spoke the words he’d rehearsed in his head, “but a man told me to give this to you.”

Lucy was surprised at the politeness in the mutant’s voice, and she accepted the item cautiously. She read the cover of the small book, and gasped. Brok walking away heard footsteps rapidly approaching him. He turned around to see the woman, Lucy, standing a few feet from him.

“Where did you get this?” the woman demanded, “Where is Brok?”

“Dead.” He told her, “He told me to give that to you.”

“Why did he give it to you?” she said a little choked up.

“I kind of knew him.” He told her not entirely lying.

Lucy looked up at his face for the first time in their conversation. That’s when she realized something, and she wasn’t as sad as she was a second ago.

“Will he ever come see me again?” she asked hopefully.

Brok saw the real question in her eyes, “No, it’s best to let go.”

Lucy knew what he meant, “Well if things change, and he really isn’t dead I’m always here.”

Brok started walking back to Scar’s house, but then he heard Lucy crying. He looked back to see her reading the page he marked for her. He wanted so much to pick her up, and hold her until she wasn’t sad anymore, but he forced himself on. That’s when he felt himself die just a little more inside.

When he crushed whatever feelings that lingered from that encounter before he opened the door to Scar’s house. Scar watched him go in, still a little down after the discussion between Lucy, and him. She walked up to the door, but decided that it would look too suspicious if she walked in right now. She waited a few minutes, and listened through the door, she heard labored breathing inside. She thought it might be Brok crying, and she quietly opened the door.

Brok was on the floor doing pushups. She was disappointed, she wanted to try to help him.

“Hey, ready to go.” Brok saw her standing in the doorway.

She ignored his question, “What are you doing?”

“Keeping myself distracted.” He puffed out between pushups.

“From something troubling” she ventured.

“From being bored waiting on you.” Brok stopped his exercise, “Ready to go?”

She could see on his face he was lying, but didn’t push the matter further, “Yeah lets head out.”


	13. Said I won't get Mad

Brok and Scar left Megaton in silence. Scar glanced over at Brok every so often, trying to find a way to bring up what happened without revealing she had been there. The words never came to her, and they traveled in silence for a full day. By the morning she couldn’t wait any longer she had to say what she thought.

“Hey Brok.” Scar settled her pack on her back, “Could I tell you something, and you not get mad.”

“Why would I get mad over you saying something?” Brok shrugged.

“Just say you won’t” she pushed.

“Fine, I won’t” he said giving in, “What is it?”

“Well uhh….” Scar rubbed the back of her neck, “I saw what happened with Lucy.” She cringed while looking at Brok expecting him to get angry.

“This conversation stops here.” Brok responded coldly.

“You said you wouldn’t get mad.” She reminded him.

“I’m not.” He requited, “Although continue this topic, and I will be.”

“But” she pleaded, “I think you should get it off your mind. You’ll feel better, like I did when I cried over my father.”

“It’s not on my mind.” Brok refuted her claim, “Now get off this topic.”

“If it’s not on your mind” Scar didn’t let up, “Then why do you get irritated when I bring her up?”

“Because!” Brok stopped, and yelled directly at her, “Because! She felt the same way I did! But now…Now! I can’t be with her not as I am!” he was breathing hard, and his voice softened, “No matter how much I wanted to.” Brok started walking again.

“Brok.” She felt bad for him, and her voice showed it “Why not? I saw the way she looked at you when she asked if you would come see her. She recognized you, did you not see that?”

“I did.” He affirmed.

“Then why?” Scar couldn’t stop from asking, “Why not try, she still cares even though you are not like you once were.”

“I can’t!” he countered, “I can’t let her be with a monster. She remembers the man, and cares for him. Not the abomination I am.”

“You are not the monster you say you are.” Scar put her hand on his arm for comfort, “Maybe she thinks that too.”

Brok shook her off, “I am, and I won’t let her be with something like that. She will find someone better.”

“Brok…” she started.

“No!” Brok shot her a glare, then his face showed a hint of sadness, “Please let us stop talking about it.”

Scar hugged his arm tightly, “Okay.”

Brok didn’t shake her off, he was too used to Linda’s attempts at comfort to.

Scar accepting his decision tried to change the topic, “You know I’ve seen so weird things out here in the wastelands.”

“Ever see a man that can turn into a deathclaw?” Brok asked taking the chance to switch subjects.

“No” she admitted, but wouldn’t accept defeat, “ever see a talking tree?”

“Really?” he gave her a baffled look.

“His name was Harold.” She confirmed, “Good guy.”

“Dead?” he asked catching the sadness in her voice.

“Yeah” she confirmed his suspicion, “he said he wanted me to end it, and I did.”

“Good.” The word was meant to tell her she did the right thing, “You should be glad you could help stop his suffering.”

“Thanks.” Scar tried to accept his reasoning.

Finally they came to the town they set out to get to, Utopia. It was 4:00pm according to Scar’s pipboy. The town was an old railroad car graveyard, but the people of the town had made several decent houses, turning it into a good sized safe zone in the wasteland.

Brok didn’t have to say they were here for Scar to know, and he didn’t bother to. Several super mutants greeted Brok with a nod as they passed into the side of town he lived, they ignored Scar in her power armor. Brok dropped his pack, and ammo box onto the floor of his home. He noticed that the ammo crate was a little too light.

“Need more five millimeter rounds.” Brok told himself, “Why don’t you go look around.”

“I feel…” Scar shifted in place, “out of place, I’ll wait on you.”

“Honestly” he admitted, “I don’t know the town too well either, but I have a uh friend” he almost hit himself for saying friend, “that knows the town. I’ll introduce you.”

Brok led Scar to the clinic, to meet Linda. For once the place was empty of patients.

“Brok!” Linda practically yelled, as she ran over, and tried to hug him.

Brok grabbed the back of her lab coat, and picked her up before she could.

“That’s” she frowned, “no fair.”

“I came here to” Brok said setting her down in front of Scar, “have you meet someone.”

Scar waved timidly, almost feeling like she should let the two have some alone time. She wondered if this girl was the reason Brok made himself stay away from Lucy.

“Hi I’m Linda.” Linda held out her hand, “You are Lucy I presume.”

Brok put his head into his palm, “This is Scar, now that you know each other I’m going.” The mention of Lucy brought back the anger, so he left to focus his attention elsewhere.

“Actually” Scar said taking her helmet off, “I’m Scarlet, Scar for short.” She shook Linda’s hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Linda watched Brok leave, “Have you known Brok long?”

“No just met him a few days ago.” Scar explained, “He helped me fight some not so friendly super mutants.”

“And he said people wouldn’t give him a chance to talk between shooting at him.” Linda said feeling she had won a battle.  
“Actually” Scar rubbed the back of her neck, “I did shoot at him.”

While Linda and Scarlet talked, Brok went to the pub to bury his thoughts. The place was full of super mutants most were drinking.

Brok went up to the bartender “Something strong.” He threw down a bag of caps.

“Got just the thing for your type.” The mutant told him pulling out a bottle of something glowing orange.

“For my type.” Brok snorted.

“Pal I’ve seen hundreds of guys come through here.” The mutant poured a cup of the drink, and passed it to Brok, “We all have troubles, and I’ve seen that look before. You just got dumped by a girl.”

Brok gulped down the strong liquid, pleased at how it burned his throat “Close.”

“Name is Rick.” The mutant told him pouring another cup full.

“I’m Brok.” Brok swallowed the second glass, “This stuff is good.”

“Make it myself” Rick told him with pride, “It’ll burn a hole right through a human’s gut.”

“Another.” Brok held up his glass.

“Tread carefully.” Rick warned him pouring the third cup full, “For most super mutants four cups and you’ll not remember the last two days.”

“Sounds good.” Brok grumbled drinking, and felt a little of the drinks effects.

“What’s got you troubled?” Rick sat the bottle down.

Brok would’ve ignored his question, but the booze didn’t let him, “I knew someone, and now I can’t see them anymore.” Then Brok held up his cup for more.

“You sure buddy?” the look Brok gave him answered the question, “So this girl what happened?”

“I never said girl.” Brok swallowing his fourth glass of liquor.

“Didn’t have to.” Rick grinned, “I know what kinds of things guys drink a lot over.”

“I told her I died.” Brok started to slur a little, “Said she’d never see me again.”

“Why?” Rick gave him a curious stare.

“You know who you sound like?” Brok pointed at him, “You sound like Scar. She said I should have tried. For forget it she’s better off.” Brok raised his cup again.

“Fine if you don’t want to remember this week.” Rick poured Brok’s fifth glass.

“Well look who’s drowning their sorrows.” Victor, the super mutant from the clinic that Brok hated the moment he spoke, “Feeling down friend.”

Brok hated the way he called him friend, “Why don’t you just go and shove that friend crap up your ass.”

“You want to dance big guy.” Victor cracked his knuckles, “Because I’ll rip you a new one, you’re looking at the second best fighter here.”

“Sorry buddy.” Brok stood up almost losing his balance, “I don’t swing that way.”

“That’s it.” Victor raised his fist.

“Hey!” Rick stopped him, “You know the way it works Victor, take it to back.”

Brok hobbled his way to the fighting area, lagging behind Victor. He made it to the back room of the pub which was just a big open dirt arena.

“Should’ve stayed sober.” Victor said taking off his shirt, “Don’t worry though I’ll knock it into you.”

Brok tried to take off what was left of his leather vest, but couldn’t without tearing it. Victor didn’t wait, he moved on Brok hitting him in the face several times. Brok tried a clumsy swing, but Victor easily ducked it. Victor was very nimble for a super mutant, he jumped up, and kicked Brok with both feet in the chest. Brok almost lost his balance, and again missed with his return punch.

“Look at you.” Victor mocked hitting Brok on the nose, “You can barely stand. Maybe you would have a chance if you wasn’t drunk.” He hit Brok on the jaw. “As it is no way.” He kicked Brok’s knee, bringing Brok down on the other one. “No wonder she cried, she thought you were worthless.”

Brok heard the last words with clarity, he thought he meant Lucy even though there was no way he could know. That brought back his anger. What he was trying to drink away.

“Now you get what you deserve.” Victor raised both his fists above his head.

Brok directed his frustration at the bastard that bought it back, and he balled his fist. The blow struck Victor in the stomach, it packed so much force it sent Victor eight feet across the arena, and through the wall.

Brok stood to feet, not satisfied with sound of Victor’s ribs cracking, or the groans of pain he was letting out as he laid outside. His anger was only fortified by his intoxication. Brok strode over to Victor, and picked, the eight foot tall mutant, with his hand around his throat.

Victor couldn’t speak for Brok’s squeezing on his wind pipe.

“That is enough.” Marr put his hand on Brok’s shoulder, “You gave him what he needed, now it’s over.”

Brok’s drunken rage didn’t allow him to realize Marr was talking. He continued to squeeze.

“Hey!” Marr tried to pull Brok’s arm down, “It’s over let him go!”

Brok just shoved Marr to the ground. Then Gor tackled Brok to the ground. Brok let go of Victor only to throw Gor aside, and stand back up. Gor was on his feet just as fast, and he stood between Brok, and Victor. Then Marr stood beside Gor, with several other super mutants. Brok was too taken over by his anger to care, he rushed right in to the group. Gor grabbed one of Brok’s arm’s holding it back. Brok’s other arm was held by Marr, and three other mutants. Brok saw Victor get to his feet, and back up from the sight of Brok filled with hate.

Just as Brok got free from the group holding, thumping them to the ground, Linda and Scar walked in. They were surprised to see the one causing the trouble was the usually reserved Brok.

Brok was just about to thwack Victor, when he felt a tiny hand touch his stomach, and a familiar voice reached through his fogged thoughts.

“Brok, take it easy.” Linda spoke gently.

Brok’s rage dissipated, and he stood there breathing heavily. His body was still trembling with adrenaline. Then he looked down to see Linda looking up at him with concern in her eyes, and Scar was with her.


	14. Warm

Linda was glad to see Brok noticed her otherwise he could have easily run her over.

"Why don't we go to your house, and you can sleep this off." Linda said while pulling on his arm in the direction of the door.

"Why I'm not even tired." Brok remembered vaguely why he came here, "I want another drink."

"Oh no Brok." Scar grabbed his other arm, "We're going to take you to your place."

Linda and Scar guided Brok out the back door of the tavern, and the super mutant brothers followed.

"You don't have to follow us." Linda told Gor and Marr, "Brok isn't going to hurt us, he just didn't like Victor."

"Oh it’s not that miss." Marr replied.

Brok not able to keep his balance fell face first onto the ground, nearly bringing Linda and Scar with him, but Marr and Gor caught them.

When the two were steady and upright Marr added, “But I saw what he was drinking, and you don’t walk straight after drinking it. Only a matter of time before he fell unconscious.”

“Well thanks for the help boys.” Linda patted the brothers on the back.

“Any idea what would make Brok drink so much.” Marr queried as he and his brother took each of Brok’s arms to heft him off the ground, “From my impression of him he seemed very calm, and unsocial.”

“Big guy very angry.” Gor added agreeing.

Linda and Scar looked at each other as they all started to walk to Brok’s home, Brok’s feet dragged the ground as the brothers pulled him along.

“Well.” Linda finally let out, “It’s kind of a personal matter for him.”

“Understood.” Marr accepted, “It’s his to sort out, just try to come in sooner to stop his drunken rage next time.”

“I’ll see that doesn’t have to happen.” Linda held up her hands.

“By the way of whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?” Marr gestured to Scar.

“Oh I’m Scarlet nice to meet some friendly supper mutants.” Scar nodded to Marr.

“Yes I’ve been to the capital waste land before, I’m quite surprised you gave Brok a chance at greeting, oh sorry I am Marr and this is Gor, my brother.”

“Hello.” Gor smiled at her.

“Well it was Brok that gave me cause to trust a super mutant in the first place.” Scar admitted, “I shot him yet he still helped me instead of…”

Brok’s sudden groan of conscious interrupted the conversation.

“Ow am I moving withut walking?” Brok said dazed, “Ho eww guys are alking for me.”  
Brok seemed to sober up at the sight of Linda and Scar.

“Let me go I’ll walk myself.” Brok got his feet under himself.

Stumbling, Brok walked in a random direction. Then he stopped.

“Where am I going?” Brok looked at the ground ashamed of his drunkenness.

“We’ll take him from here guys.” Linda smiled at Marr and Gor.

“You sure?” Marr cocked an eyebrow.

She nodded then turned to Brok “Come on we’re going to your place.”

Brok ran into many walls, and nearly fell twice along the way. Each time shrugging off the support Linda and Scar offered.

“You know Linda.” Scar whispered, “Alcohol loosens the tongue especially when you get drunk like he is.”

“Yeah” Linda acknowledged, “what’s your point?”

“If we want to know about him and Lucy now would be the time.” Scar smiled maliciously.

“That would be wrong.” Linda smiled, “I have to do it. Hey Brok.”

“What?” he said, trying his best not to appear drunk and failing.

“How did you meet Lucy?” Linda dared ask, “You know first meet her.”

“She saw me at megaton eating alone.” Brok said without thinking, “She said I looked angry, and I should perk up.”

“It’s working.” Scar said excitedly, “Brok what did you say back?”

“I told her to leave me alone.” Brok replied flatly.

“Wow so he’s always been like this.” Scar concluded, “Hey why did you not tell her how you feel?”

“Because I didn’t deserve her, before when I was human maybe, but now never.” Brok clenched his fists, “I hate myself for making her cry.”

Brok’s answer made both of them feel bad for him.

“Maybe that’s enough about Lucy.” Linda patted Brok on the arm, “Why did you attack Victor?”

“He reminded me why I was drinking.” Brok replied in a harsh tone.

They rounded the last corner to Brok’s house, and lead the lumbering giant inside.

“Well I got to get some rest see ya.” Linda waved goodbye as she walked out the door.

“Wait…” Scar started but Linda was already gone.

“What’s” Brok said groggily as he flattened himself against the floor, “wrong?”

“Uh where will I stay?” she asked unsure what to do.

“Here of course we’re friends now right?” he replied without a moment’s hesitation, “Besides you let me stay at your place it’s only fair right?”

“Sure it’s just you don’t have a bed or much room on the floor.” Scar looked at the cramped little train car and felt lucky she got the house she did in megaton.

“Well the floor wouldn’t be that comfortable for you anyway.” Brok tapped his stomach, “use me as a mattress it’s bound to softer than the metal floor.”

Scar almost went slack jawed. She tried to keep the surprise out of her voice as she spoke, “Uh what did you say?”

“I said you can sleep on me. I’ll be your cushion if you want.” Brok already had his eyes closed and he was nodding off.

Scar thought it over. ‘I agree another person would be more comfortable than cold steel, but it feels too intimate for two people who just met each other a few days ago. Though he does seem trustworthy some far at least. I mean when he was at my house I fell asleep beside him, and he didn’t do anything. Actually he covered me up. He’s a good guy even if he won’t admit it, it’ll be fine.’  
Scar slowly walked over to Brok still a little unsure about it. She took off her armor and placed it in a corner. Then she mustered her courage, and rested herself on Brok’s abdomen which had enough space for most of her body to fit on. Her head laid on Brok’s chest close enough to his head to hear his deep breathing. A cold gust of wind blew through the tiny room which made Scar shiver. Brok set his hand on her back.

“Don’t worry it’s only to keep you warm.” Brok said in a whisper trying not to fully wake himself.

“Thanks.” Scar relaxed more against him, “I trust you to not try anything. Mm it’s warm.”

Brok thought the same about her, she was warm, and quite the contrast to himself small and soft. Scar let herself completely unwind as she listened to his slow breaths. Both of them let all stress wash away as they fell into a deep restful sleep.


	15. Gone

Linda was up early as was her usual routine. She unlocked the clinic, and turned on the terminal to check her schedule. Nothing she didn’t already know except she had a spot she left open for Brok. She thought it was a good idea to check on his condition every now and then to make sure the experimental FEV he was injected with didn’t cause any physical or mental deterioration. Before that though she had to deal with the unavoidable injuries of the super mutant’s that fought against Gor during last night’s fighting matches. Victor walked in the door first although his injuries didn’t come from Gor.

“Hi Linda.” Victor sat on the sturdier of the two beds in the clinic, “I know you’ll want an explanation of what happened.”

“Damn straight Victor!” Linda moved an X-ray to the bed, “Brok is a good guy. You just caught him at a bad time. Uh twice.”

“I know it’s just” Victor felt guilty, “I had a few drinks at the bar, and I was still convinced he did something worse to make you cry.”

“I already told you what happened.” Linda sighed, “He’s just not good with people. I didn’t really understand that at the time.”

The two resolved to have Victor apologize. When Linda’s time allowed they would go to Brok’s place together. Linda made sure Victor’s broke ribs were healing back in the right positions, and then spent an hour or so checking other injuries of the super mutant brawlers. Eyes already weary from looking through an X-ray she was glad her time slot to check on Brok had arrived.  
She got Victor and the two headed for the super mutant part of town. They reached Brok’s little railroad car, and were taken aback at what they witnessed. Inside the small room Brok was spread across the floor taking up most of it. Though the surprising part was the lithe Scar resting on top of him, with one of Brok’s massive hands laying on her back. They looked like two lovers peaceful in each other’s embrace.

“Man he works fast.” Victor snickered, “Didn’t he pretty much just meet her?”

“I didn’t know they were this close.” Linda concurred with Victor’s statement, “Should we leave them…”

Brok groaned as he woke from the voices he heard in his doorway. He slowly opened his eyes, “What are you two doing here?”  
He felt something on the palm of his right hand. It was warm and pleasant to the touch. Brok looked down to see what it was. His eyes went wide and he could have sworn his heart stopped for a few seconds. Linda and Victor caught his amazement.

“Do you remember what happened last night?” Linda broke through Brok’s stunned state.

“No.” Brok was starting to become anxious.

The rumble of his voice reverberated through Scar’s body and she let out a gentle “Mm.” Scar woke sluggishly and looked up with barely open eyes. She gazed at Brok’s face a moment then realization hit her. She sat up quickly only then noticing she was on top of Brok so she stood. Her heart was racing and her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment. Brok stood, and turned toward her.

“Uh Scar what happened last night.” Brok pushed himself to ask.

“You were drunk and…” Scar started.

“Oh god.” Brok was not liking where this was going.

Linda and Victor waited with bated breath.

“…you offered to let me use you as a cushion and I well accepted.” Scar finished still turned away from all of them in embarrassment.

In unison Brok, Linda, and Victor let out the air they were holding in.

“Damn lead with that next time!” Brok held his chest because he thought his heart was going to jump out of it, “I nearly had a heart attack.” Brok put his hand on a wall and looked down as he caught his breath.

Linda and Victor starting laughing out loud, so hard Victor had to brace himself against a wall, and Linda fell to the ground.

“What the hell are you to so amused with.” Brok scowled.

Victor held up his index finger to indicate just a moment. “We…” Victor chuckled as he tried to catch his breath, “We all thought the same thing about what she would say, but the look of horror on your face.” He continued to laugh.

“And the…” Linda chimed in trying to control her laughter, “…the look of relief when she said what happened.”

Linda and Victor continued to laugh a little longer. Scar found herself calmed by their captivation with Brok’s reactions.

“That’s the most” Linda was finally out of gas, “facial expressions I’ve seen you use.”

“Yeah” Victor was still grinning widely, “I’m so glad I came to apologize.”

“What did you…” Scar was a little afraid to get in the conversation, “…think I was going to say?”

“Oh sorry.” Brok was still plain relieved, “I thought you was going to say in my drunken state I took advantage of you. Thank god that didn’t happen.”

“You’re not the kind of guy that would do that.” Scar assured him, “Now I get why you were so happy to hear those words though.”

Linda and Victor whisper to each other.

“We are not.” Scar heard them, “We are not like a new couple.”

“Wow you got good hearing.” Linda was amazed she heard them, “Sorry it’s just too funny.”

“Anyway you said something about apologizing.” Brok changed the topic.

“Yeah Brok.” Victor got serious, “In short I’ve been an ass. I deserved getting pommelled by you last night. I hoped we could try and get along for now on.” Victor extended his hand.

“Wouldn’t count on it.” Brok shook Victor’s hand and squeezed it until Victor winced.

“Brok at least give him a chance to make it up to you.” Scar smacked his arm.

“Actually” Linda used her superior experience with the way Brok acted to translate for them, “since Brok shook his hand they’re practically best friends now.”

“Don’t assume crap Linda.” Brok resented the idea of being Victor’s friend, “Never mind that, what the hell happened last night?”

All of them listened to Victor tell about the fight between him and Brok. After that Linda and Scar finished with how he staggered home, and how he offered himself as a bed for Scar. To which Scar found herself uncomfortable telling about with all them listening.

“Damn what did I drink?” Brok still couldn’t recall a thing, “More importantly why was I drinking?”

“We have an idea.” Scar looked at Linda, “But Marr said he saw you talking to the bartender while you were drinking. So maybe he knows for sure.”

The four of them made their way to the bar Brok had spent the night drinking at. All of them were eager to hear what would cause Brok to drink so much he was going to beat Victor to death. The bar was nearly empty with only a few super mutants in the corner gambling, save Marr and Gor who stood at the bar talking to the bartender. As they got closer they could hear what Marr was telling him.

“…so this nighkin was just hiding in the building behind the, he thought I hadn’t noticed him.” Marr continued not noticing them approach, “Anyway I shot him right through the eye sure it was luck but the nightkin leader surrendered right there, and we convinced them to leave the ghouls alone without much fight.” Marr took a drink of his beer.

Rick saw Brok rest his hands on the bar, and that drew him from Marr’s tale. “So Brok right?” Rick confirmed it by the look on his face, “What could I do for you today?”

“Whoa Brok my friend.” Marr turned to see him, “I know the wasteland can be a hard place to cope with, but the answer is not in a bottle.”

Brok wasn’t interested in Marr’s crap, “Hey bartender I’ve heard I was drinking here last night.”

“That is true.” Rick cleaned shot glasses as he talked, “You seemed quite troubled, drank five glasses of my special brew.”

“Five glasses of Rick’s poison.” Marr chuckled, “I surprised you remember your name after that.”

“He just forgot last night.” Victor slapped Marr on the back like they were good friends, “Then we found him this morning cuddling with Scarlet there.”

Marr choked on his drink then started to laugh, “And here he won’t even give Linda a simple hug.”

Scar’s cheeks flushed a little and Brok shot Victor a glare, “Hey” Victor raised his hands, “I never said I’d keep it a secret.”

“Victor.” Brok growled, “Say what you want about me, but don’t give people the wrong idea about her. She doesn’t need to be linked with me in that way. You’ll give people a bad image of her jackass.”

“Sorry did you just say” Victor ignored the rest of the sentence, “that being seen with you is a bad thing? Have some self-confidence man.”

“Fuck you.” Brok looked back to the bartender, “Marr called you Rick?”

“That’s me boy.” Rick confirmed.

“Did I mention why I was drinking?” Brok questioned.

“Yeah” Rick held his chin trying to recall, “Oh yeah you said something about not being able to see a girl anymore, and something like she’s better off.”

“Seriously man.” Victor was noticing a pattern with this guy, “Have a little self-confidence.”

Scar and Linda exchanged a look saying knew it.

“Sounds like crap to me.” Brok grunted and left pub.

“It can be hard sometimes.” Marr spoke aloud like he understood how he felt, “Dealing with a little heartbreak.” He finished his beer, “Poor kid, somebody should probably see how he’s doing.”

“I’ll go.” Linda volunteered.

“Give him a minute to collect himself.” Marr suggested.

The group tried to learn all the details they could from the bartender, and put together all their pieces of the story so they could fully grasp what had happened with Brok. After they got the story together Linda decided it had been long enough. She went to Brok’s house, and found all his equipment still there, but Brok himself wasn’t there. She looked all over town for him, but it was clear he wasn’t in it. Linda ran back to the pub.

“He’s gone!” She shouted at them.

Linda went into a rant about how they should look for him. Victor and Marr weren’t concerned, but Linda was adamant they should search. Eventually they agreed to help their friend to find him.


End file.
